After Three Years
by Sunshine Now And 4eva15
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome are dating but break up and Kagome moves to America with Sango, Rin, and Kirara and come back three years later on Inuyasha's birthday and is the band Inuyasha's dad hired for the party?


Today was Inuyasha, Kagome's ex boy-friend's, Birthday and she was going to be singing at his party but he didn't know it was her who he singed to do it.

When she walked through the front doors all eyes were on her, her best friend, Sango, and younger sisters, Rin and Kirara.

Now one had seen any of them in three years. They all changed so much. Kagome now had Jet black hair that went to her shoulders, and it had blonde layers in it, the bottom of her ears pierced twice, a bar going through to top of her left ear her nose pierced, And her right eye brow and left side of her bottom lip pierced. Sango had snake-bites on the bottom part of her lip, her left eye brow pierced, her cartilage pierced on the right ear and had the bottom of her ears pierced twice. Rin had a nose ring, her ears pierced three times on the bottom, twice on the top right, and once on the top left.. And Kirara had a nose and belly-button ring, Her ears pierced three times on the bottom and once on the top of her left ear.

Kagome was wearing black skinny jeans, I green short sleeved shirt, with a black strapless one over it, a red plaid vest that ended half-way down her stomach and red and black Supra and a lot of different bracelets. Her make up was Black eyeliner, Black mascara, dark blue eyeshadow. And her hair was straightened and down.

Sango was wearing Neon green skinny jeans, A short sleeved blue shirt with the cookie monster's face on it, and black eskimo like boots she had similar bracelets on to Kagome's. Sango's make up was Red eyeliner, Blue eyeshadow, like Kagome's, and Black mascara. Her hair was straightened and put half way up.

Rin had A purple short sleeved shirt that said "The dark over lord of hell is behind me, isn't he?" with a picture of Barney behind a teenager. A gray jacket that looked like it had different paint colors shot onto it, light blue short shorts, with rips in them, knee length high socks with random stuff on them, and red chucks She had Candies half-way up her right arm and both Candies and Silly Bands on her left. Her make up was simple. Blue eyeliner, and Black mascara. Rin Straightened the bottom of her hair and curled the top part.

Kirara was wearing a purple plaid skirt that ended halfway down her thighs, A red strapless shirt that showed some cleavage and stopped at her belly-button showing off her ring, a plain black jacket that ended half way down stomach, knee high socks like Rin's, and shoes like Kagome's only her's were purple and Black. Her make was just black eyeliner and mascara. She had on the same bracelets as Rin did. Her blonde hair was waved put halfway up.

"Kagome, Is that really you?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"No, it's the freaking tooth fairy." Kagome said, her voice lased with sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked not once looking away from her.

"Oh, don't you remember us?" Kagome began, "The girl you cheated on, and the three girls you betrayed not counting the one whose heart you broke?"

"Why are you hear anyway?"

"We're the band. Rainy by Day but Sunny by Night." Sango answered for Kagome.

"Oh yeah we have to sing. Come on lets go practice." Kirara said and grabbed Kagome and Sango and ran onto the stage.

Kagome walked to front Mike. Rin walked to the guitar. Kirara walked to drums. and Sango walked to the bass.

"Sup?" Kagome spoke in to the mike. "I'm sure some of y'all member me, right? The nerd Kagome Higurashi?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well to day is my ex boy friends birthday and I'm the band he hired. Happy birthday _Baby."_ Kagome said with coldness in her voice when she said the last words.

Rin started to play and Sango and Kirara a few seconds later.

When Kagome sang she surprised everyone by how good she was.

_"Homecoming, I'm coming_

_My sweet mistake_

_Summer's over, hope its not to late_

_I'm pacing, Impatient_

_Up in my head_

_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

_And carved out our names_

_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I mess you up, I missed you_

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

'Did Kagome write this song based off of what happened three years ago to us?' Inuyasha thought to himself._  
_

_Decending, I'm spinning_

_Lost all defense_

_How could you swallow me again?_

_I left you, I meant to_

_Couldn't let you in_

_Never mind a single word I said_

Everyone was dancing except for Inuyasha. He was still in shock about how Kagome looked, sang, and what the song meant..

_Carved out your name_

_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_You've got control of me_

_Is this the end of me?_

_Cause I just can't cut up the strings_

_I'm coming back for more_

_Don't let your heart go_

_Please don't walk away!_

'What does she mean by that?' Inuyasha asked himself.

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._

_I'm coming home, I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall_

_If I'm falling, falling apart!..."_

The music faded to an end and Kirara, Rin, and Sango walked off stage but Kagome stayed on.

"I have one last song for the birthday ass." Kagome said making everyone laugh.

_"Do you ever fell like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't no what It's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me!_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_ANd no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life!_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me!_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life!_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_you might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like.._

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like(What it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To __feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life!_

_Welcome to my life!_

_Welcome to my life!_

After Kagome walked off stage Inuyasha walked up to her.

"You were...really good." he said.

"Uh, thanks? I guess.." She said and then felt arms wrap around her waist.

When she turned around she saw it was Sesshomaru and gave him a long passionate kiss.


End file.
